trinityrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter
Hunter = Hunter is the ability to catch various creatures in different areas, each with its unique environment. There are five different methods of hunting: Tracking, Box trapping, Butterfly netting, Bird snaring and Rabbit snaring. Each hunting method requires different tools or equipment, you can buy it from the Hunting expert. Players can drink Hunter potions to buff their hunter level, enabling them to catch creatures which require a higher Hunter level temporarily. Hunting can be done by setting up a trap in the vicinity of a hunter creature, and when a creature passes through the trap it will be caught. You can then check your trap to gain experience, obtain your loot and your trap. The higher the difference between the required Hunter level and your own Hunter level, the bigger your chance on successfully catching a creature will be. The amount of box traps, bird snares or rabbit snares you can set at the same time increases with your Hunter level too. Having more traps at the same time will enable you to catch multiple creatures at once. You can use the Hunter skill to gain special items, new Range weapons, hunter outfits and unique Pets. Areas There are 6 different environments, each with its unique locations and creatures to hunt. Hunter supplies To start hunting in these different areas you first need some equipment. You can buy these from the Hunting expert. He can be found north of the Moss giants, between Barbarian village and the Grand exchange. You can also wear different hunter camo sets, which might help you in catching your prey more easily. Tracking Tracking works by inspecting a burrow, from there you will see a track left by a creature. Follow the tracks searching any bushes, snow drifts or other cover until you reach the end of the trail. Then, with a Noosewand equipped, select the attack option on the cover object to catch your prey. You will know you reached the final hiding place when your game chat says there is something hiding in it. You can exchange the furs you loot for Camo sets. Bird snaring Bird snaring can be done by setting up a bird snare in the vicinity of birds, when a bird flies through the snare it will get trapped. Bird snares can be baited with raw meat and smoked with a Torch to lure birds in. Butterfly netting Catching Butterflies can be done by either wielding a Butterfly net or by Barehand catching, the latter requires a higher Hunter level but grants more experience. Make sure you have an empty Butterfly jar in your inventory to store your catch. When you have caught Butterflies in a jar, you can release them to buff other players within multi-combat areas. Box trapping Box trapping can be done by setting up a box trap in the vicinity of the creatures listed below, when a creature walks through the trap it will get trapped. Box traps can be baited with bait such as raw meat and smoked with a Torch to lure creatures in. The Chinchompas and Salamanders can be used as new Range weapons. Rabbit snaring Rabbit snaring can be done by setting up a Rabbit snare within the vicinity of white rabbits. The trap can be baited with raw meat and smoked like the others to lure rabbits in. When snaring rabbits there is a 2% chance of gaining a pet rabbit instead of the standard loot. Rabbits can be found west of the Grand exchange and south-east of Camelot. Full Hunter table =